


Bad Luck Charm

by EmotionsofInk



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drinking, Gen, I'm sad guys, Sad and Sweet, can be looked at as just a friendship or pre-relationship, like super sad, like with undertones of angst, mainly fluffy actually, self doubt, you all should have seen this coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: After the finals loss Sneaky and Jensen share a bottle of Vodka and have a much needed conversation.





	Bad Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> D: I'm super sad right now guys, my boys did so well to get to finals only to fall short. And now either TSM or C9 are going to miss out on worlds and that makes it even more sad.  
> This is just something a little small I wanted to write, getting back to my Sneaky/Jensen roots! :D

Zach found Jensen alone in his room, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, looking like he wanted nothing better than to be left alone. But Zach wasn’t having any of it. All of the other members had retreated to their rooms and had closed the doors, letting him know they were in no mood to talk, Jensen’s door, however had been left slightly ajar. And Zach knew Jensen enough, had been in this situation enough to know that even if Jensen thought he wanted to be left alone, he really didn’t.

“Go away Zach.”

“Oh wow, I don’t even have to say anything and you already know I’m here.” Zach chuckled as Jensen gave him the middle finger without even moving. “Come on man, come and drown your sorrows with me.”

“What?” Jensen sat up at this, narrowing his eyes at Zach who was waving a large bottle at him.

“So I may have found this bottle of Vodka, and I really don’t want to drink it by myself.”

Jensen grinned, “No one would want that.” He got off the bed and moved his way over to Zach, “You know, we really need to come up with a better copping mechanism than drinking.”

Zach just shrugged, “It’s worked so far right?”

Shaking his head Jensen followed Zach out of his room and into the main lounge, “I don’t know if working is the right word.” He collapsed into the couch and took the bottle from Zach as he moved to get some glasses from the kitchen. “I mean maybe it’s not quite the healthiest of traditions.”

Zach snorted, “Seeming it’s replaced what could have been your original tradition, I would say it’s healthier than that.” As small glare was sent in Jensen’s direction at this and the midlaner who looked slightly sheepish.

“I have you to thank for that – cheers.” Jensen held the glass up and the two of them hit them together before drinking, making similar looks as the burn hit their throats.

The two sat in silence for a long time, nursing their drinks and taking small sips every now and then.

It was Jensen that spoke first, his words causing Zach to flinch slightly.

“So that was a fucking slaughter… maybe it’s time to finally admit it…” Jensen sighed, looking downcast as Zach turned to him, a questioning gaze on his face. “I’m pretty much your bad luck charm.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean.”

“It means you haven’t won a championship ever since I came along, it means it seems I’m not cut out for all of this after all it means that maybe I should be benched maybe I….”

“Shut the fuck up man.”

Jensen blinked, looking up in time to see Zach down the rest of his drink. “Uh, Zach…”

“No, no this time you can’t blame yourself. You only played two games, you didn’t actually lose lane you…. This wasn’t your fault, it hardly ever is.” Zach put his hand up towards Jensen as he went to interrupt him and continued, “Look, bad luck charm, fucking hell no – no you can’t think that, don’t even think that… LCS titles aside, you… have made playing this damn game bearable, you have made me believe I can play this game for as long as I want and hey… LCS doesn’t compare to worlds.”

“Still… I could have done more today, to come away with the win – or at least one win.”

“So, could I, so could anyone in the whole team… but today, I think – falls on me.”

Jensen shook his head, watching as Zach poured another drink for himself, as he drunk the rest of his and poured another for himself he realized he had lost count, but that was okay, the both had pretty high tolerance to this by now. “Zach you can’t just say that.”

“Yes, yes I can, just… you ned to stop blaming yourself so that I can blame myself for a change.”

“Uh…”

Zach had shifted forward on the couch, now inches away from Jensen, taking his hand, “Look, we all know Berg is your kryptonite.” He ignored the flinch of Jensen at this, “And you know what, Double is mine… so today, is on me, not you, not the rookies… mine, I just, can’t…”

“That doesn’t mean it’s your fault…”

“Well it doesn’t mean it’s your either.”

There was a small silence as the two of them stared at each other, before smiles broke out on their faces and they stated giggling slightly, falling forward into each other and holding on to each other and somehow their drinks at the same time.

“Fuck we’re drunk.”

“Yup and we can agree we both suck.”

“Mmmhmm, but at least you have won a championship.”

“Shut up,” Zach hit Jensen at this, snuggling into his side slightly as he did so. “I don’t want you ever thinking that you are a so-called bad luck charm ever again, you’re the complete opposite and I love you.”

“Same.” Jensen replied, poking his tongue out as Zach pouted at him. “We really are a couple of messes though huh?”

“Yeah I don’t know why the rest of the team put up with us.”

“Cause we have no other choice?” The voice came from the doorway and they turned in sync to see the rookie toplaner making his way into the room. “Is this the infamous drunken pity party?”

“Eric!” Zach grinned brightly, “Join us!”

He hesitated at first before moving over and sitting next to Jensen who immediately offered the toplaner a drink, “Ah – I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Meh, more for me.” Jensen shrugged, downing another glass, “You know… after a while, you just stop tasting it… pretty sure that’s a bad thing however.” He giggled, something that made Eric smile because he hardly heard such a thing from the reserved midlaner, “Soooo, Lico, did you get bored of locking yourself in your room and going through all the ways that the game was your fault and spiraling into a horrible pit of despair that makes you feel like the worse feeling in the world.”

“Ah…”

“He’s speaking from experience Eric, not saying you should be doing that.”

“Right, so you do this – so you don’t do the other thing.”

“Exactly, this way when I mope about being a bad luck charm, I at least have a hung-over the next morning to not remember any of it happening.”

Eric shook his head at this, hearing the bitterness in Jensen’s voice, if this year had taught him anything it was how much the midlaner blamed himself for the team mistakes. It was Zach’s behavior that confused him, the ever happy, chirpy ADC held his hatred close to the chest it seemed.

“You know, I think you both need to give yourselves a break… team game, team loss.”

“That exactly what someone blaming themselves would say.”

Eric had to laugh, because there was nothing but truth in that statement.

The night went on and the hours of silence and comments and laughter moved on and very soon the bottle of alcohol was empty. Eric found himself carefully removing himself from the couch, not wanting to disturb his two sleeping team-mates.

Zach and Jensen were completely out, wrapped tightly into each other, as close as possible as their soft snores were heard around the room. Eric couldn’t help but grin as he took the blanket from over the back of the couch over his two team mates, essentially tucking them in.

Sighing he walked back into the room, feeling a little bit better and more determined than ever.

“I’m sorry guys, I’ll make it up to you in gauntlet, I promise.”

The team woke up the next morning to the sight of their ADC and midlaner snuggled together on the couch and they knew they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please leave any comments :D Also, hoping to get a chapter of IDO up sometime tonight too :D


End file.
